A Mysterious HowlOween
by UnknownFox17
Summary: Halloween, a holiday filled with magic, but when a regular teenager gets a new costume at a costume shop, things get weird from there.  Constructive criticism is appriciated as this is my first story.


A Mysterious Howl-oween

October 31st, 20XX.

It would seem like any other day for most people, but for Sam, Halloween is a day full of magic. Treats, tricks, parties, costumes, you name it. Out of all the holidays in the year, Halloween was Sam's favorite; instead of being the normal kid on the block, he could be whoever he wanted to be and no one could stop him. But this particular Halloween would change his life forever.

"I've gotta go to the costume store to find a costume for Halloween. I don't want to be left out of the fun!" Sam said as he rushed over to the store with money in his hand.

He found out about this new costume store that just opened right near the department store. The costumes there just looked like they came from the real thing. They had everything you could think of… dragons, robots, wizards, look-alikes, the list goes on; but what he was really interested in was Pokemon. Ever since he was a little kid, Pokemon has been his favorite thing from the start, and he has worn a different Pokemon costume for each year. When he saw the tall, skyscraper-like building of the department store, he knew that he was close to the new shop.

"Great! I made it." Sam said with a relief as he went through the door.

"Hello there, May I interest you in a costume for Halloween?" The clerk said as Sam got to the register.

"Yes, do you have any Pokemon costumes for sale?" he asked with a smile.

"There over in the right corner of the shop. Pick one out that you like and I'll tell you much it is." The clerk said with a friendly gesture.

So Sam went to the corner where all the Pokemon costumes were found, and he was amazed at the large selection of Pokemon there were. They had everything from Pikachu, which was most everyone's favorite, to Zoroark, which was one of the new generation's Pokemon. Out of all the costumes there, the one that really caught his eye was a Zangoose costume that just looked like the real thing.

"Ah, Zangoose. Nice choice. That will be $20." The clerk said with a smug look on his face.

"Thank you so much. Now I'll be ready for Halloween." Sam said as he went out the door.

When Sam got home, it was about 7:30 p.m. which meant that most kids would come for treats. So he grabbed a plastic cauldron from the basement and filled it with candy so that the kids would know to get the candy from the cauldron. After that, he went to his room to put on his costume.

"I can't wait to see what I look like with this on," he said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

His parents went on vacation to see his grandparents, so he had the house to himself. Not knowing what was to come later on.

He found the instructions on how to put the costume on and read them before putting the costume on.

**Step 1: Remove Costume from bagging.**

He took everything out of the bag that it was packaged from.

**Step 2: Take off any unnecessary clothing.**

He figured out that all clothing was unnecessary so he stripped.

**Step 3: Put legs in costume.**

He put his legs in slowly as to not rip the fabric of the costume.

**Step 4: Put arms in and zip up costume.**

His body was now engulfed in the costume.

**Step 5: Slowly place head on.**

He slowly put the costume's head upon his own head and looked at himself in the full body mirror.

'_Wow! I actually look like a real Zangoose and not some cheap rip-off._' He thought to himself.

Then he started to feel dizzy as though a tranquillizer dart hit him. He slowly started to black out as the changes started to form. First, the costume's body was sticking on to him like glue. Then his bones were reshaping to fit the costume. Next, he started shrinking to the size of a regular Zangoose. Finally, the changes were over and he blacked out.

About 45 minutes later, he woke up in what looked like a forest. He didn't remember a thing that happened after he blacked out. He rubbed his eyes and noticed his claws.

"I don't remember having claws before." He said.

He ran over to the lake to wash his face to wake up. What he saw back at him was not the same person that he was. What stared back at him… was a Zangoose.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A ZANGOOSE!" He shouted with a scared look on his face.

"I never thought that this would happen. I'm actually a Pokemon." Sam said confused.

And then, realization hit him.

"This was my dream, I thought this wouldn't happen."

Then, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"So this is what it feels like to be a Pokemon. It feels great!"

And with that, Sam ran off deeper into the forest, where he would live his new life. As a free man. As a Zangoose.

THE END


End file.
